Passion Green Jewel Coord
Passion Green Jewel Coord (じょうねつのグリーンジュエル) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in episode 73 worn by Sara Midorikawa. User Appearance Dress A ruffled green corset with gold lining the bottom and a band of silver across the top that has a fuchsia diamond gem affixed to the middle. The chest is black with Sara's Kiratto Jewel at the center, and the collarbone is partially visible with black fishnet over it. The fabric covering the shoulders and neck is dark green with gold and a pattern of pearls and emerald gem shards. The shoulder-pad is gold to accent the choker, which is held by a buckle and has a silver bead necklace hanging from it that has a gold lightning bolt. Sewn to the right shoulder are two, gradient moss layers of stiff pleat fabric, and sticking out of the bottom of the torso is pointed light green gradient fabric that has gold detail and a lightning bolt hanging from each tip. At the middle is a single dark green pointed piece. A piece of moss fabric wraps around the torso with gold border and a white strip going down each side, along with tiny white dots and a lightning bolt. Holding this piece together are gold and dark green lined straps held by fuchsia diamond gems. Sewn to the back is a pair of pale green feather wings. The bottoms are a pair of black, loose enamel shorts with a pattern of fuchsia square and emerald diamonds gems around the bottom. A white belt with silver buckle hangs beneath the waist, and sewn to the back are multiple pieces of fabric. This includes ruffled black fabric with a grey pattern covered in emerald diamonds, fuchsia squares, and pale blue gems, there is also glittery green fabric with the gem pattern around the bottom, and thick pleated green fabric, some being partially lined by tiny diamonds, and lastly, dark moss fabric with white and black lining and gem pattern. On the back is a big dark moss, light green, and green striped fabric, with the lighter green pieces lined by tiny diamonds, and at the center of each piece is a black strap with silver eyelets. Included are black finger-less gloves with silver straps, one glove also has a fishnet section on top. When activated, the user gains a large rainbow gradient pair of wings covered in silver gains adorned by gold lightning bolts, diamonds, and gems. The middle section has fishnet over it lined by green scalloping, with smaller rainbow scallops lined by tiny diamonds. Over the fishnet are black straps with silver buckles. Shoes Dark moss boots with a black sole that has a wedge heel. The toe is white with a single fuchsia square gem surrounded by smaller pale blue and emerald gems. The tongue is light green and white shoelaces cover this, along with two black straps that have silver buckles. Around each ankle is a plain silver chain, and on the side of the foot is a single wing. One leg has multiple black straps held by silver buckles, the other has a single chain going up it decorated with gems, with a single chain inches from the bottom and a black buckled strap on top. Accessory An enamel cap with a green top adorned by a pattern of fuchsia and white gems surrounding a large fuchsia diamond. On the front is green string laced through the material and a lightning bolt, and on the back are many pale mint feathers. The rim is light green with a gold border and silver buckle. Game Passion Green Jewel Coord is a Cool Jewel Rare Coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 4. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Image_014thjewel.png EC8byWAUcAEOInV.jpg Jewel vol4.jpg body_JC4-01.png Season 2 Jewel Coords Visual.png mainimg pc.png JEWEL4_Magazine.jpg EEP2X2SUYAAxrLI.jpg Kiratto PriChan Song Collection Meltic StAr Channel.png All Jewel Idol Web Image.png Diamond Smile Arcade Cover 2.png Anime Screenshots Episode 73 Sara's Jewel Chance 6.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 7.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 8.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 9.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 10.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 11.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 12.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 13.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 14.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 15.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 16.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 17.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 18.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 19.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 20.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 21.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance 22.png Episode 82 My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 1.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 2.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 3.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 4.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 5.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 6.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 7.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 8.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 9.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 10.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 11.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 12.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 13.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 14.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 15.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 16.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 17.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 18.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 19.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 20.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 21.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 22.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 23.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 24.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 25.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 26.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 27.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 28.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 29.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 30.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 31.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 32.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 33.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 34.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 35.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 36.jpg My Secret heArtbeats Ver 2 37.jpg My Secret heArtbeats End Pose 2.png Sara's Jewel Chance Ver 1.5 1.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance Ver 1.5 2.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance Ver 1.5 3.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance Ver 1.5 4.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance Ver 1.5 5.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance Ver 1.5 6.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance Ver 1.5 7.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance Ver 1.5 8.jpg Sara's Jewel Chance Ver 1.5 9.jpg Episode 92 Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 6.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 8.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 9.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 10.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 11.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 12.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 13.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 14.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 15.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 16.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 17.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 18.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 19.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 20.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 21.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 23.png KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Passion Green Jewel Dress KiraTicket.png Passion Green Jewel Hair Accessory KiraTicket.png Justice Red Jewel Dress, Passion Green Jewel and Knowledge Purple Jewel Shoes KiraTickets.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Jewel Rare Coord Category:Romance Beat Category:Cool Coord Category:Sara Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime